eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Attack 3
Zombeh Attack 3 is the third and final installment of the Zombeh Attack trilogy. Plot Tom recaps the events of the previous two Zombeh Attack eddisodes before the scene cuts to Edd's house, where Edd is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, Tord (now a skeleton) appears in front of Edd, and warns him that Matt has returned to spread the Zombeh curse throughout the town and tells him that he must stop it. Edd goes to Tom's apartment to inform him of what has happened, and after reciting a humiliating password, he enters Tom's apartment, only to notice Tord's body lying on the floor. Tom then reveals that he accidentally shot and killed Tord with a shotgun when he scared him. Edd tells him to get a weapon and he would explain it later. Meanwhile, Matt emerges riding a scooter from a gigantic army of zombehs, he then proceeds to eat a survivor that comes to him. Edd and Tom watch the army, and Tom suggests a plan using Molotov cocktails to trick the hoard into an alley, where the two would take them out. However Edd decides against it when he has a vision of Tom drinking the alcohol from the cocktails and getting drunk instead of throwing them. Matt confronts a zombeh called Private Brains and then stumbles across a skeleton, which he steals an arm from, to replace the one bitten off in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. After many unsuccessful games of rock, paper, scissors, Tom decides they should just attack. They leap out from their hiding place, and the zombeh army, lead by Matt, charges at them and they commence battle. After a long battle, all of the Zombehs have finally been destroyed and Edd finally defeats Matt by hitting him over the head with a chicken, causing him to fall face first into a conveniently placed pot of hot cheese fondue. Matt then dies ironically lying next to the arm he lost in Zombeh Attack. As the sun rises, Edd and Tom are relieved for it to finally be over, until they realise that they have both been bitten. Realising that this is the end, a sad expression comes across their face. The camera slowly zooms out on the two friends, when suddenly Matt jumps out and shouts "'''BOOGITY BOOGITY BRAINS!'"'' (even though he's already been killed), causing Edd to reply "Well, that killed the mood." In-Jokes *The events of this episode are brought up in WTFuture. In WTFuture, Tom says that while he was out, his landlord saw Tord's skeleton and assumed it was Tom, so by the time Tom returned, the landlord had rented the place out to someone else. *One of the pictures in Edd's room is used as the last picture in the intro to part one of The End. *When the video shows Matt and his horde of zombehs, Matt’s pupils are black instead of red, like it usually is. References to other media *Jasper Green, one of Paul ter Voorde's characters, can be seen in the horde of zombehs. *When Matt puts on his skeletal arm, he says "Groovy!". Ash from the Evil Dead film says the same thing when he replaces his missing hand with a chainsaw. *The opening logo is a reference to the logo used by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, an American film production company. Gallery AnimationZombehAttack3Visitor.png|The ghost visits Edd AnimationZombehAttack3Skeleton.png|Tord warns Edd AnimationZombehAttack3Password.png|Edd recites the password AnimationZombehAttack3Confused.png|Tord confronts Tom AnimationZombehAttack3Screaming.png|Tom's overreaction AnimationZombehAttack3Death.png|Tord's skeleton is shot by Tom AnimationZombehAttack3ZombehArmy.PNG|Matt patrols his horde AnimationZombehAttack3Waiting.png|Preparing to attack AnimationZombehAttack3PVTBrains.png|Matt and Private Brains AnimationZombehAttack3NewArm.jpeg AnimationZombehAttack3TheGeneral.png|Matt finds a skeleton AnimationZombehAttack3StandOff.png|Edd and Tom AnimationZombehAttack3Horde.png|Matt and his horde AnimationZombehAttack3Chicken.png|Edd attacks Zombie Matt with a rubber chicken. AnimationZombehAttack3Arm.png|''"Oh, the irony!"'' AnimationZombehAttack3Bitten.png|Tom and Edd discover they have been bitten AnimationZombehAttack3Boogity.png|''"BOOGITY BOOGITY BRAINS!"'' External links *Newgrounds *DeviantArt Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Zombehs Category:Videos